Marcus Livingston
Marcus 'Charles' Livingston', MP, PC, is currently a member of the British Parliament and military. He has previously gained the rank of Commander in the Royal Marines and Co Guildmaster of Black Mercenary before its merge. He currently holds the position as governor of the British Wayward Islands, Governor of New South Wales, and Major-General in the Royal Army. He is also a very able PvPer, earning the respect of many famous and credited men, such as Lord Giovanni Goldtimbers, Lord Newcastle. Early Life Marcus Livingston was born on the 20th of March, 1720 in London, Britain to a small city family. His parents were very poor at the time of his birth. It was very rough growing up for Marcus, but he managed to get through it even though the conditions were very bad. His parents expected him to join the military when he got to the right age. He had no choice but to join the military. After putting his name down to join, Marcus was recruited as a Private. A few months after his recruitment, the officers saw great military skills in Marcus and that earned him the respect of the higher ranking men. In 1738, Marcus was assigned the rank of Sergeant from Private after being noticed by a general. This promotion to Sergeant meant that Marcus would be sent to the Caribbean and assigned to train a small squadron of Privates for battle. He accepted this promotion and departed to the Caribbean. After the Paradoxian War had ended, Marcus Livingston took up a place in the House of Commons, having his say in parliament events. In the year 1750, Marcus was recognized by the Prime Minister, Johnny Goldtimbers for his dedication to the Empire and the EITC. Marcus was granted the position as Governor of the British Windward Islands. Apart from his parliament affiliation, Marcus was left to train and keep the men in order. The Royal Marines In 1750, Marcus Livingston was recruited by Major Jack Stormrage into the Royal Marines and was given the rank of Commander for his knowledge in war tactics and combat skills. As a Commander, Marcus would go on to recruit and train new members of the Royal Marines to protect and serve under the crown. Due to this promotion, Marcus became well known across the military and word spread about his dedication and skills. After a few months of hard training, Marcus retired from the Royal Marines to pursue his future goals. Rebirth of the EITC (Black Mercenary) Later on, in 1750, Marcus caught the eye of Benedict Augustine (Pulp Daggerlord) while patrolling the main beach of Port Royal. Pulp then approached Marcus and invited him to his office for a meeting that would have a great impact on the future of the EITC. Pulp admired Marcus' previous military history and loyalty to Britain, which led him to request the aid of Marcus in the recreation of the EITC. Marcus was honored to have received such an offer and instantly accepted it. Pulp then gave Marcus the official uniform of the Black Guard and the title of "War-Master". Marcus then decided to take up the name "Vice Daggerlord" to suit his role as Co.Gm. Marcus and Pulp established some rules and a goal, similar to that of Pablo Swordmaster. They then went on to recruit their first 10 men which proved to be loyal. After a few days, Black Mercenary had gained over 50 loyal, hard-working members. Pulp and Marcus then started to promote the men to higher ranks. Present Day Marcus Livingston currently serves as Major-General within the Royal Army of Britain. He is also a member of the Privy Council and is voting in British Parliament. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Emulator Category:EITC Category:British Empire Category:Fan Stories